


Catra Leaves The Horde | The Lost Princess

by UwU_lesbean



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwU_lesbean/pseuds/UwU_lesbean
Summary: After Hordak is angry with Catra she finally chooses not to go back to the Horde but she's wounded from the previous battle so she stays in the castle dungeon where she meets someone of her species and learns where she’s from/a hint of Pertrapta





	1. The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this so sorry for poor writing I hope you like it I plan to update this over time

It was another big battle at Bright Moon. Catra had cornered Adora, and had the perfect advantage to get rid of her once and for all, Catra hesitated.  
She thought about her previous doubts of the Horde, and her doubts of her behavior. She thought about what side of the war she was on, the evil side, she never cared much for morals but was that really what she wanted? All she wanted was to have Adora back, she felt betrayed and abandoned, allowing her emotions to control her actions. She was tired of feeling like second best so she clawed her way to the top. She got to where she wanted to be, but she still felt like something was missing.   
She looked into Adora’s eyes and saw her best friend. The person who once made her feel happy and safe, the person who made her laugh. The person she could turn to for comfort and help. Adora wasn’t always there for her, but she couldn’t expect her to always be her hero, they were both still so young. She saw the girl she had fallen in love with over the years, her soulmate.  
Her face went soft and she tossed her sword in defeat. She wanted to apologize, to hold Adora, to hold her close.  
Before she could do any of those things she was shot down by Hordak who was furious with her disobedience. The hit sent her falling to the ground below. “Catra!” Adora shouted as she ran to her, but before she could reach her friend Hordak made a sudden lunge at She Ra and their swords clashed.


	2. Entrapta Visits Plumeria

Meanwhile, Entrapta was leading an attack on Plumeria. They figured they didn’t need many soldiers since Plumeria was a peaceful kingdom. So Entrapta went in one tank and was accompanied by two tanks controlled by different soldiers.   
Entrapta had got distracted with the beauty of her new technology, she didn’t realize she had left the other two behind.  
When she arrived at Plumeria people ran in all directions, screaming. She thought about what she was asked to do, realizing how horrible it was. She was asked to attack the rebel fortress in Plumeria, but none of these people looked harmful. She didn’t want to hurt any innocent people, or anyone really.  
She looked around at the village and noticed a big sculpture made of vines and flowers in the center of the town, a statue depicting her. She opened the tank and crawled out, slowly nearing the statue. She placed her hand on it, admiring it from top to bottom.  
“Entrapta?!” A familiar voice cried out.  
She looked in the direction of the voice, her purple hair flipping, and saw Perfuma running to her. A wide smile on her freckled face. The blonde girl opened her arms wide and attacked Entrapta in a hug.  
Entrapta was too confused to say anything.  
“We thought you were dead! I’m so sorry we left you! I’m glad our okay!” She broke out in tears.  
Entrapta looked down at Perfuma, her eyebrows raised. “Y-you didn’t leave me behind because you disliked me?”   
Perfuma looked into her magenta eyes, “No, why would we do that?”  
Entrapta’s lip quivered before she cried shoving her head onto perfuma’s shoulder. “I thought you left me on purpose, that you didn’t want me anymore.”   
Perfuma put her hand on Entrapta’s head, “No we all thought you were dead, the room you were in went up in flames.”   
Entrapta lifted her head looking into the blonde girls eyes. Perfuma wiped one of her tears away, “Where have you been?”  
Entrapta sighed tilting her head. “Well... I’ve been working with the Horde.”  
“That’s why you’re here?”  
“I’m so sorry!” Entrapta cried. “There’s more soldiers coming and I need to stop them. She ran back to her tank.  
“Entrapta, wait! Let me help.”  
Entrapta looked to Perfuma concerned but before she could consider anything, the other soldiers showed up.   
Entrapta hopped into her tank, and turned it around as quick as possible. Before she could attack a blast of plants hit one of the tanks, slowing it down. Another blast of vines hit the same one. She joined and shot the other tank, once twice, and almost three times until the tank fired a blast hitting a boulder near Perfuma, blowing it to bits. Chunks of the rock flew through the air and one hit Perfuma directly on the head, sending her to the ground. Entrapta panicked and fired her emergency missile to be sure the last tank was destroyed. As soon as she hit the button she was already opening the hatch to leave the tank.  
She jumped out and immediately ran for Perfuma who was lying on the ground. “Perfuma!” She kneeled next to her, holding her head above the ground. Crimson dripped above her eyebrow “Perfuma, are you alright?”  
Perfuma didn’t respond. Entrapta purses her lips. She looked around with furrowed brows. Then an idea came to her.  
Entrapta ripped a chunk of fabric off her pants, and wrapped it around her head, before taking her up in her arms and rushing back to the tank.  
She opened the hatch with her hair and with Perfuma in her arms, she jumped inside. “Tank take me to coordinates 27 N and 14 E.” The coordinates she was given for the location of bright moon. “Headed to coordinates 27 N and 14 E,” the tanks robotic voice repeated.


	3. Retreat

“Catra!?”   
Catra opened her eyes to see Scorpia hovering over her. “Oh thank goodness your alive!” Scorpia hugged her. For once Catra didn’t really mind the embrace.  
When she let go she looked around, she was still in bright moon. She saw her friend and enemy vigorously fighting off Hordak. He seemed to be moving slower as if exhausted, and She ra had the upper hand. Catra secretly hoped that Adora would prevail.   
She could hear Scorpia talking but wasn’t processing what she said, she was more interested in the battle going on before her.   
She only listened when Scorpia grabbed her shoulders, snapping her attention back, “Catra, are you alright?”   
“Yeah, I jus-“ she was cut off.  
“What were you doing? You almost had her!” Scorpia asked. Really she didn’t care that She Ra wasn’t defeated, “Hordak is going to be furious with you!”   
Catra groaned, “I think he already is...”  
There was a big flash of light causing everyone to turn to the source. It was Adora, her sword had changed again, even bigger this time, and she swung at Hordak. He didn’t dodge in time and was sent flying. When he tried to get up he fell back down. Soldiers ran to him immediately, “Retreat!” The soldiers carried him back to his tank, ignoring Scorpia and Catra. Hordak glared at Catra, a look that said, *if I ever see you again you’re dead*   
Scorpia helped Catra up, but she was weak. “c’mon we gotta go.”   
“No... just leave me here Hordak is gonna kill me when I get back anyway.”  
Scorpia furrowed her brows, “I can’t just leave you here to die,”  
“Scorpia please just go before you get in trouble too.”  
“Fine then I’m staying with you,”  
“No, you’ll only put yourself in danger, besides what about Entrapta?”  
“She was told to meet us at Bright Moon, we can wait for her here.”  
“Scorpia you don’t need to leave everything behind for me.”  
She smiled at Catra, “I don’t want to go back anyway.”  
Scorpia began trying to sneak into the woods holding Catra.   
“Catra, wait!” Catra’s ear twitched and she turned to see Adora, back to her human form, running toward her. Scorpia turned glaring at Adora and raising her tail to threaten Adora.   
“Don’t touch her!” Scorpia called.  
Adora pauses a couple feet from the two. “I only want to help I promise.”   
Scorpia looked her up and down as if trying to detect a lie, Catra only stared.  
“We can get her medical help, please trust me.”  
“Adora!” Glimmer and Bow were running to Adora.   
She turned, “please don’t hurt them, the Horde left them and she needs help.”   
Glimmer now stood next to Adora, “we can’t trust them they’re Horde soldiers!”  
Catra interrupted, “I basically betrayed Hordak, if I go back it won’t go well for me. Scorpia said she wants to stay with me. So we were just leaving.”  
“Wait Catra I think they can help.” Said Scorpia.  
Adora turned to Glimmer, as if pleading.  
“Adora we can’t just bring Horde soldiers into the castle.”  
The group was silent until, a tank burst through the trees. Everyone flinched into a defensive position, turning to the tank.  
Adora transformed, Glimmer fired a blast at the tank, and Bow equipped his weapon. The tank only got closer until it stopped right in front of them, and shut down.   
The tank popped open and Entrapta climbed out using her hair, Perfuma clutched in her arms. Everyone stood confused, all but Catra and Scorpia. Before anyone could ask Entrapta ran to Bow and Glimmer and blurted.   
“Please help! She got hit by something, I-I think it was a rock!”   
“Entrapta!?” Bow, Glimmer, and Adora said in unison.  
“Where have you been.” Bow chimed in.   
“That’s not important, please.” She held Perfuma out to Bow, who examined her head. He looked to Glimmer.   
Glimmer told Bow to take her back to the castle and have them treat her. Bow and Entrapta followed orders and ran to the castle.  
Glimmer turned back to Scorpia and Catra, who seemed worried.  
Adora grabbed Glimmers shoulders, “Glimmer please can we help her, if she doesn’t get medical help she might die!”  
“Adora we can’t just take in a Horde soldier.”  
“You took me in?” Adora stared into Glimmers eyes.   
“Because we could trust you! How can we trust them?”  
“Catra used to be my best friend in the Horde, maybe I can talk her into joining the rebellion?”  
Catra interrupted, “I can’t go back to the Horde, and I have no where else to go...”  
Scorpia nodded in agreement, “I want to stay with Catra.”  
Glimmer stared at the two, thinking, then back to Adora who was pleading. She sighed “Fine, but just for safety we should lock them up.”  
“What!?” Catra yelled.  
Scorpia jumped for joy, “Thank you so much!”  
Glimmer smiled glad to see that Scorpia was friendly.   
“Scorpia, I don’t want to be locked up!”  
“Well it’s either that or die.”  
Catra looked at Adora, “ugh, fine.”  
Adora smiled from ear to ear before hugging Catra tighter than ever before.   
Catra rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile, but she couldn’t hide her blush. “Let’s go already, I’m in pain.”


	4. Nightmare

They had brought Catra to a hospital bed and treated her. They put some stuff on her wound, some of it stung, but some felt great. When they were finished it was late so they brought Catra to the cell Scorpia was in. Scorpia was excited to see Catra, but she was just excited to sleep. The battle had exhausted the two.  
After finally convincing Scorpia to shut up Catra shut her eyelids and drifted off to sleep.  
Catra woke up in the fright zone, in the dark and cold room where she slept. She knew it was only a dream but being in that place again frightened her. It brought back terrible memories of the cruel life she left behind.   
“Catra!” A familiar tone. She turned to the voice, it was Shadow Weaver and she was furious. “Hordak wants to see you.”  
Catra gulped unable to move to she stood in fear.   
Shadow Weaver drew closer grabbing Catra by her shirt. “I said, Hordak wants to see you.” Before Catra could do anything Shadow Weaver was dragging her away to Hordaks lair.  
The witch shoved Catra to the ground in front of Hordak. Catra kneeled hoping respect would save her life but knew it wouldn’t.  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Do what, my lord.” Catra knew exactly what “that” was, but she was stalling.   
Hordak stomped toward her and Catra’s eyes widened in fear. He picked her up by her throat. “You know what I’m talking about!”   
Catra gasped for breath.   
“You know what you did, and you will pay for your actions. Hordak squeezed his fist until Catra’s neck snapped.   
Catra jolted out of bed, her ears were pulled back, gasping for breath. She raised her hand to her neck. She had forgotten it was a dream. She sighed as she laid back down to sleep again adrenaline filled her trembling body, keeping her from sleep.   
She decided to try out the lock on the door. Pain shot through her side when she twisted her torso, she had forgot about her wound. “Guess I better be careful of that.” She climbed out of bed anyway.  
Catra looked to Scorpia who was sound asleep hugging the pillow that was given to her. Like a cat she snuck up to the door and checked out the lock. It seemed like an average lock. She reached her hand out of the cell, and stuck her claw in the hole of the lock. With a few movements of her finger, the cell was unlocked. She looked around. The hall was empty. She pushed the cell door open. And snuck out.  
She wandered the halls trying to sniff out Adora. No one seemed to be awake and no one seemed to notice her.   
She traced Adora’s scent back to a door. She turned the knob and gently pushed the door open. When she peeked in she saw Adora rising out of her bed to turn to the door. “Catra!” She whispered.  
Catra brought her finger to her mouth as if to shush Adora.   
“Catra you can’t be here, you’re gonna get in trouble!” whispered Adora.  
Catra shut the door behind her, “Can I stay in here tonight?” She mumbled almost sheepishly.  
Adora raised an eyebrow, “uh...sure.”  
“Thanks Adora,” she said as she approached her bed.  
“Can I ask why?”  
“I know I said I didn’t, but I miss you.”  
Adora smiled, “I missed you so much, I’m glad you’re finally joining the rebellion.”  
“Who said I’m joining the rebellion?”  
“Catra...”  
“I don’t wanna join the rebellion and I don’t wanna go back to that awful place!”  
Adora removed the blanket that covered her, and crawled to Catra. “Hey it’s okay, you’ll be safe here.”  
“Safe, how? The other princesses don’t like Scorpia, and I’m the rebellions biggest enemy.” Catra glared.   
“Please help us fight the Horde.”  
“I don’t want to Adora, can we just drop this subject.”  
Adora sighed, “Okay,” she hugged Catra. “I’m gonna miss you.”  
Catra hugged her back. “Let’s go to sleep.”  
Catra dragged Adora back into bed and pulled the blanket over the two. The two settled in.  
“Hey Catra? If you’re not coming with us there’s something I wanna tell you.”  
“What is it?”  
Adora stared at Catras chest. “Since you’ve been gone I’ve realized something. You meant a lot to me my whole life, you’re my best friend, but not having you around helped me realize that I’m-“ Adora paused her face bright red, her lips pursed. She regretted saying anything, what if her statement drove her away?  
Catra was scared what her next words would be. *had Adora already replaced her? Did Adora not need her like Catra needed her?* Catra squeezed her friend harder.  
Adora swallowed hard. “I think I love you.”   
Catra lost her tension and smiled. She had wanted to hear Adora say those words for the longest time. “I love you too Adora.”   
Adora smiled and brought her head out of the covers. Catra was smiling at her. “So why did you decide to sleep in here?”  
“Don’t make fun of me, or tell anyone.”  
Adora laughed, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”  
Catra looked away from Adora, “I had a nightmare...”  
Adora hugged Catra again, “you poor thing.”  
Catra rolled her eyes, “I’m not a baby!”  
“Do you wanna talk about it?”  
“No, I’m fine.” Catra scoffed.   
Adora laughed, “okay sorry I forgot you were tough.” She teased.  
Catra groaned. “Fine it was just about Hordak and Shadow Weaver.”  
“Oh, what happened.”  
“Shadow Weaver was mad, and Hordak choked me to death.”  
“Woah, Catra! That’s pretty bad.” She hugged Catra to her chest.   
Catra snuggled into Adora and held onto her tight. “I REALLY don’t want to go back there.”  
Adora kissed Catra’s forehead, “you don’t have to.” Catra purred as the two drifted off to sleep.  
When Catra awoke it was still dark out, she looked to Adora who was still asleep, clinging to her. Catra carefully snuck out of her grip hoping not to wake her. When she was out Adora, shifted and groaned, but went back to sleep. Catra kisses her forehead then carefully crept out of the room and down the hallways, until she was back to the cell. She snuggled in next to Scorpia, and went back to sleep.


	5. Magicat Kin

Catra spent her morning locked up playing the most boring game of I spy, wondering when the two would be set free.  
The morning was typical, a meal was brought to them, and guards stood on watch, unlike last night. The same thing minute after minute, Scorpia talking, some guards chatting, and the occasional shift change.   
The cycle of sounds was broken when a door bust open and someone came him howling and hissing, “put me down! I’m not gonna hurt anyone!”  
“Then why were you sneaking into the castle?” Said one of the female guards carrying the feline creature.  
Catra stared in awe, the same species she was but she had never seen anyone like her.   
She was put in the cell next to Catra and Scorpia’s. “I just want to speak with your queen, my people are in danger.” She said clutching the bars.  
“We will bring her to you.” Said a guard.  
The cat girl rolled her eyes. “Thanks, I guess.”  
The guards walked out and Catra, looked around to see if there were more. When she saw that the hall was empty, she picked the lock once again.   
Scorpia gasped, “you can do that?”  
Catra ignored Scorpia and ran straight to the cat girls cell. “Who are you, what are you?”  
“How’d you get out?! You’re gonna get cau-“ she cut off and stared at Catra’s eyes.   
“What?”  
“Nothing I just... never mind.”  
“Where did you come from are you the same species as me.”  
“Most likely, why so many questions?”  
“I’ve never met anyone like me, I’m curious.”  
“I’m, we are Magicats, you’ve never seen us because we hide out under ground ever since Hordak tried to take over Etheria, very few of us were kidnapped by the Horde, you must’ve been one of them.”  
Scorpia butted into the conversation next to Catra. “You mean there’s more kitty people?” Her voice dripped of glee.  
The other prisoner shot a glare at Scorpia. “Magicats! We’re warriors not kittens. What I called you crab lady?”  
“Hey, I’m a scorpian, it’s in my name, Scorpia.”  
“Princess Scorpia, you mean the princess who turned on the rebellion and started working for the Horde.”  
Scorpia frowned but Catra defended her. “Hey, she doesn’t work for them anymore and if you have a problem with the Horde you can take it up with me.”  
“So that’s why you two are in here.”  
They heard a door open and Catra ran back to her cell dragging Scorpia with her. The gate shut with a loud bang. Seconds later queen Angela came out of the staircase, with Glimmer, Bow, and Adora beside her. Catra rolled her eyes, she still hated seeing Adora work with the princesses.   
Queen Angela walked to the other prisoners cell. As they past Bow and Adora waved at Catra and Scorpia.  
The queen spoke, “I heard you wanted to speak with me.”  
The Magicat bowed “Yes, queen Angela, I am Panthera of the Magicats. My people are in danger and we need your help.”


	6. Underground Kingdom

Queen Angela sat on a chair across from the cell Panthera was in. “So you’re people are at risk of an attack from the Horde because, a soldier found your underground kingdom and escaped?”  
Panthera nodded, “Exactly that your majesty. We heard you have She-Ra and we thought she could help.”  
Angela turned to Adora, but glimmer shouted. “We got this, don’t worry.”  
Angela shot a glare at her daughter, she stared her and Adora down thinking. “Okay, but” she grabbed her daughters shoulders, a look of worry on her face. “Please be careful.”  
Glimmer smiled, “don’t worry mom I got this.”  
Angela unlocked Panthera’s cell and the team began to leave. Until Catra yelled. “Wait, when do we get out?”  
Adora turned to the cell, “you said it yourself, you don’t want to join the Horde.”  
“Yeah, but I wanna know what’s going on, who these people are.”  
Adora looked to Glimmer and the Queen.  
Scorpia interrupted, “We promise we mean no harm to Brightmoon we only want to leave the Horde.”  
Angela stared into the cell, and sighed. “Okay, only because Adora trusts you, if you try anything you’ll be back in here.” She unlocked the cell. Scorpia hugged her tight, thanking her.  
Panthera cleared her throat. “We need to get going if we want to get there before the Horde shows up.”  
***  
The trip to the Magicat Kingdom was very awkward at first. No one knew what to say to Catra and Scorpia, Scorpia and Catra had no idea what to do or say. Perhaps it would have been less awkward had Entrapta come along, but she insisted on staying with Perfuma.  
Along the way the silence was broken. Scorpia and Bow got close, Adora and Catra we’re laughing about old memories like nothing had happened between the two, although Catra was still jealous of Adora’s new friends. Catra had asked Panthera what their people were like, Panthera happily explained their culture and some brief history.  
Panthera paused in front of a boulder placed against a mountain side. She walked to the back of the rock, the team couldn’t see her but could here her grunting and groaning as the rock slowly moved forward. She walked back around the rock and between heavy breaths she said, “there’s... a tunnel... behind this rock... crawl through it.”  
“Are you alri-“  
“Yes I’m fine it’s just... heavy, now go.”  
Everyone followed orders and crawled through the hole, it was about the size of the rock, so it wasn’t to badly small. There’s was a rope under the rock that went into the tunnel, once everyone was in Panthera grabbed the rope and pulled. The boulder moved back in front of the hole and the cave went dark. A little light could be seen at the end of the short tunnel.  
Adora, who had gone into the tunnel first, crawled toward the light. As it got closer the tunnel opened into a tall cavern. The group climbed out.  
Scorpia stretched and groaned, “I’m glad to be out of there!”  
Panthera joined them. “Sorry that was so squishy it should be alright now.” She grabbed a torch off the wall, and walked into a dark hall. She signaled for the others to follow.  
Two Magicats came down the hall with spears. “Halt!”  
Panthera put her hands up, “it’s just me, I brought Princesses to help.”  
“Thank you, come, meet our queen.” Said one of their soldiers before walking out of the cave. One took a glance at Catra and gasped nearly dropping his blade. The other jumped into a defensive pose but gasped too when he saw the girl.  
“Her eyes... you don’t think...”  
“It can’t be the princess died years ago, it must be a coincidence.”  
Catra raised an eyebrow. She leaned into Adora and mumbled, “well that was weird.”  
Adora only nodded  
“Come, please hurry.”  
They were lead into a tall cavern with organized holes in the sides. Magicats walked in and out of these doors pushing wheelbarrows of rocks, food, tools, materials, and other equipment, ignoring the group. Torches were neatly placed so light touched every corner. A throne sat across the room, a Magicat woman sat atop, she was beautiful, one eye was blue and the other yellow, unlike the other Magicats who only had yellow eyes.  
“Panthera, I’m glad to see you, and you brought princesses to help. Thank you my dear.”  
Panthera and the guards bowed, the rest of the group followed.  
“Queen Abyssinia, I bring you the princesses and She Ra, and another Magicat who bears the royal birthmark.”  
Abyssinia gasped immediately spotting the one Panthera spoke about. “Come forward, please.”  
Catra hesitated but moved anyway. She doubted any of this Royal Birthmark crap, but went along anyway.  
The queen held Catra’s face tenderly in her hands. “You have my features,” she paused gently moving Catra’s head to the side. “And the features of the king. Could you be...?”  
A guard spoke. “My queen the princess died years ago.”  
Abyssinia smiled and her eyes began to well with tears. “I don’t think she did.” She hugged the ex-Horde soldier tight, and Catra felt her first motherly embrace, it was warm, it felt like home.


	7. Not A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it’s a short chapter I wanted to add more but I haven’t posted in a while so I wanted to update you guys sorry but I will continue and hopefully post more soon  
> I’m sorry... I just have no motivation and I’m not really sure what to do with it right now :/

Adora smiled wide, “do you know what this means Catra?”

Catra raised an eyebrow, “no...”

Adora bounced with excitement, “you’re a princess!”

Catra’s eyes widened, “What?! No way,” She shook her head, and waved her arms. “I am NOT a princess!”

The queen put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, “But you are,”

Catra slapped her hand away, “I don’t want to be a princess, and I’m not gonna be one!” Her words echoed through the caverns, and the room became completely still. 

Catra groaned, and stomped off. Scorpia ran after her, “Catra, where are you going.” 

“I’m leaving.”

Glimmer scoffed, “I thought you were gonna help us?”

Catra turned around clenching her fists. “I said I came with you to learn more about these people, I know now and I don’t want to be their princess!” Catra unclenched her fist. “I can’t do much anyway...”

Adora walked to her, “Catra don’t say tha-“

“Stop it Adora, I already told you I don’t wanna join your rebellion. Leave me alone.”

Scorpia glanced at the others throwing them a look of apology, before catching up with Catra. She whispered comforting words to her, knowing she was upset, but didn’t want the others to see her pain.

When the two were out of the cave and no one was around Scorpia hugged Catra. 

“This is so stupid, I don’t want to be part of the Rebellion, but now I feel like I have to.”

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want Catra.”

“Adora just left me and she expects me to join her after she does it? Ugh, I don’t know why I told her I love her!”

Scorpia sat down beside Catra, “Because you still do, and that’s okay,” Catra nodded and Scorpia continued, “You don’t need her okay, look how far you made it on your own, you were like Hordak’s best force captain.”

Catra laughed, “that wasn’t all me, you and Entrapta helped a lot.”

“But my point is that you’ve grown from it, you’re stronger now.”

Catra smiled, “and I didn’t get up there because I’m a princess.” She teased.

“Oh come on?” Scorpia smiled and laughed with Catra. She nudged the Magicat. “You know being a princess isn’t that bad.”

Catra frowned. “I know I just... don’t like them. I mean I like you and Entrapta, but the other princesses I hate them because... Nevermind.”

“Because they took Adora from you?”  
Scorpia finished.

“No, of course that’s not why, they’re all... glittery and peppy!” She struggled to find negative adjectives for them.

“Catra, we know that’s why you hate the princesses, you don’t have to hide it.“

Catra stuck her lip out rolling her eyes. “Fine maybe that i-“ before she finished, the ground rumbled under them.

Screams could be heard from the underground city, and soon Magicats came barreling out. Scorpia grabbed Catra’s arm. “The Horde must be here, we better get going too.”

Catra only stared ignoring Scorpia. She looked to the helpless people running from a problem she helped, from machines she helped create. A small child tripped during the chaos scrapping his knee. His mother paused and picked up the crying child. 

“Catra? We gotta go.”

Catra snapped back to her senses, “No, I’m staying, I wanna help.” These people needed help and maybe She-Ra was enough, but Catra still wanted to help.

Scorpia smiled, “not without me!” The two ran back into the caverns.


	8. Safe

When Perfuma woke up she had a major headache, and didn't know where she was. She felt something leaning on the side of her bed and her hands brushed against soft hair. When she sat up she saw Entrapta resting her head on the end of the bed, asleep. Perfuma smiled, Entrapta looked so cute while she slept peacefully.  
    
   Perfuma looked around the new room, examining her surroundings. She looked out a window and saw that the sun had barely risen. From the looks of her surroundings she assumed she was in brightmoon, she sat up to get a better look out the window. Entrapta groaned as the blankets shifted, and slowly opened her eyes. 

   Her vision seemed to adjust a bit before she gasped and hugged Perfuma. She pulled away with her arms still around Perfuma. "How are you feeling?"

   Perfuma's freckles moved as she smiled. "I've got a bad headache, but I'm just glad to see you again."

   Entrapta lightly blushed, "well... at least your not dead." She didn't know what to say, but thought that wasn't really the best choice of words.

   Perfuma giggled at Entrapta's stutter, it was cute. The light pink on her face made it even cuter.

   The purple haired girl hugged her again, "I'm glad you're safe." Perfuma's scent was comforting, calming. She always smelled of some kind of flower. Her hair was soft against Entrapta's forehead.

   Perfuma rested her head on Entrapta's, "I'm glad you're safe too," 

   A look of concern came across Entrapta's face and she hugged Perfuma tighter. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..."

   "It's not you're fault, besides I'm fine now," her gaze dropped to the floor. "If anyone should apologize it's me, I'm so sorry I left you, and I'm sorry I was rude to you on that mission in the frightzone."

   Entrapta's eyelids were heavy and her mind began to go foggy. "It's okay." She pushed her head into Perfuma's neck, comfortable and affectionate. She started to snore.

   Perfuma smiled and placed her hand on Entrapta's soft hair.  
    
   Entrapta twitched, "sorry, I fell asleep."

   "You're fine, we should both sleep." Entrapta snuggled onto Perfuma's shoulder again, Perfuma smiled and wrapped her arms around her.

   Perfuma wasn't really tired so she just quietly enjoyed the comfort of Entrapta.


	9. Fine On My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry another short chapter I just haven’t updated in a while and thought I should and this was a good place to end it. I hope you guys aren’t starting to get bored :/

Catra and Scorpia mostly stuck by each other as they fought off Horde soldiers. They were used to fighting alongside each other in battle, but teaming up with the princess's was new. The rebellion had a different way of fighting, with teamwork, rather than an every man for themselves style. The new strategy was easier but it threw the two off a bit, they would go into a fight with a plan, but it was always changed because someone else jumped in, but it worked out anyway. 

   Catra was fighting off a pair of Horde soldiers, by herself, when Adora jumped in to help. Catra got frustrated, and lashed out at Adora. "What was that all about?"

   "What?" Adora had no idea what Catra was suddenly mad about.

   "Why'd you jump in I was fine?" 

   "I just thought I could help...?" Despite a description Adora still didn't understand.

   Catra glared and clenched her fists, "I don't need your help, I'm fine on my own." Once she was finished she ran off to another robot and tore it nearly to pieces. 

   Adora only watched her friend go wondering what went wrong.

   Catra had made herself busy ripping apart as many robots as she could. While she finished pulling cords out of a broken machine, the ground rumbled. A tank burst through the cave side near her, knocking her on her backside.  
    
   A group of soldiers were running to join the fight. As Catra got up a soldier stared at her, then lunged for her. They pushed her against the wall with their baton. Catra's ears pinned back and she winced, she tried to push the person off but they had a lot of strength. She kicked, the person didn't budge much, but their helmet flew off, revealing their face.

   Catra raised a brow, "Lonnie?," the soldier only smirked. "What are you doing here?"

   "Oh Catra, sweet, dumb, Catra." She repeated the words Catra had told her when she was promoted. "Thanks to you and Scorpia leaving, I'm the new force captain." She emphasized the word "I'm" pointing at her badge as she did so.

   Catra rolled her eyes, "that's great for you, I guess." 

   Lonnie ignored Catra's sarcasm and only continued to brag. "Now the Horde is stronger than it was before."

   Catra laughed "You keep telling yourself that."

   Lonnie pushed harder with her baton. "Of course it's stronger now that someone incompetent isn't force captain."  
    
   "Oh please you're the incompetent one, besides who got promoted first?" Catra smirked.

   Lonnie gritted her teeth, "Shadow Weaver was right about you, you're a disrespectful brat." Catra tried pushing her off harder. "You only care about yourself, and you'll never be good enough for anything."

   Anger bubbled up inside of Catra until it exploded out of her. She pushed Lonnie off as hard as she could, and clawed at her face. Lonnie screamed, blood was now dripping from her cheek in three gashes. 

   Lonnie held her face in her hand, glaring at Catra. "I'm stronger than any of you thought, I just didn't feel I needed to prove myself." 

   Lonnie swung her baton at Catra, missing her target. She wrapped her clawed fingers around the weapon and smirked. "Tell Shadow Weaver I'm coming to prove her wrong."


	10. Part 10 Conflicting touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    (Author note: heyyy it's finally update time it's really short but the next one should be done really soon and I have the one after that done sorry about the wait)

After all the soldiers had cleared out everyone praised the defenders. Catra and Scorpia earned less praise then the others, so Catra convinced Scorpia to sneak out while no one would notice. Adora caught the two before they could leave. 

“Hey, where are you guys going?”

Catra didn’t bother to turn around but continued walking as she said, “to get Entrapta.”

“But you’ve gotta stay, they offered us a feast.” Adora pleaded.

Scorpia sighed. “I don’t think Catra and I are invited.”

Adora turned to Catra. “That’s nonsense, you saved them, you’re their princess.”

Scorpia added. “That is true, and I am a bit hungry.”

Catra shot a glare to Scorpia, she felt her stomach growl. “Fine,” she gave in. “I’m hungry too,”

Adora smiled and grabbed Catra’s hand to pull her to the table being set up. 

With that touch Catra felt betrayal, conflict, and love all at once. It reminded her of the last time the two had held hands, in the First Ones citadel. Childhood memories flooded in again, the promise, Catra’s betrayal felt even deeper. She gently pulled her hand away. “I-I can walk on my own.” Her tone was soft. Adora didn’t deserve a burst of anger taken out on her, Adora didn’t mean to hurt Catra.

There was an awkward silence as Adora stared into Catra’s eyes, who seemed lost in thought looking at her hand. Adora smiled awkwardly. “Okay, come on.”


	11. Part 11 Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I said I’d post two chapters but I just combined them because I liked that better

Dinner was fantastic, Scorpia, and Catra had never eaten so monstrously in their life. Catra would shove almost an entire piece of meat into her mouth, and Scorpia was asking everyone to pass her piece of this and that. The food had so much flavor compared to their meals at the Horde.

“Have you tried our salad of insects?” The queen asked.

Catra stuck out her tongue, “insects? Gross!” 

Adora nudged striped arm. “Catra!”

Catra pulled her arm away looking at Adora as if she had punched her. “What?”

Adora glared and stuck out her lips, “you can’t just that, it’s rude.” She whispered.

“Let me guess you eat bugs with your new friends in Brightmoon too?” Catra whispered back.

“New friends? You say it like I replaced you.”

“Because you did, Adora.” Catra raised her voice a bit, her face coated in a sense of betrayal.

Adora fought back. “You could’ve come with me.”

“And you could’ve come back!” Catra nearly shouted. The two shared a mutual look of annoyance. Tension between the two arose rapidly by the second, the table was completely silent. That was until Glimmer cleared her throat and nudged Adora, who looked up at the rest of the dinner party. Catra’s gaze shot to the side still stuck in a glare.

Adora laughed nervously trying to break the awkward silence, “uh, do you mind if I... talk to her outside?” Panthera threw a look of disappointment to the two.

Queen Abyssinia forced a smile, “umm, no... go ahead...” she desperately tried to sound less awkward but the situation was too much.

Adora grabbed Catra’s arm and dragged her out of the main cavern and outside.

The table was still silent and awkward, Scorpia reached for the insect salad. “I’m just gonna... take a bit of this.” She scooped a bit onto her plate, put the bowl back and quickly took a bite. Her face lit up, “wow, this is really good.” Panthera sighed.

***

“Why are you treating me like this?”

“... do you remember what I said to you in the citadel before I threw the sword away?”

“No.” Adora didn’t remember much of that moment because of how terrifying it was.

“Are you kidding me!” Adora was startled and more angry with Catra, but she let her continue. “I’m tired of feeling inferior to you, I’m tired of YOU being better than me! It never mattered what I did, you were ALWAYS the best!”

“Catra I never meant for you to feel like that.” Adora put all the pieces together, her attitude made sense now. She felt horrible for the way that Catra felt.

“Well you did, and you can’t take it back. I don’t want to join you’re stupid rebellion because I know I’ll just live in your shadow again.” Catra turned away from Adora half tempted to just grab Scorpia and leave.

Adora grabbed Catra’s hand, the blonde girls touch gave her that bad feeling again. “Catra, I’m so sorry, I never knew-“ she stopped as Catra jerked her hand away.

“I don’t want to hear it right now!” She glared at Adora who only looked concerned and scared. Catra furrowed her eyebrows, maybe she was being a little too bitter towards Adora. It wasn’t really Adora’s fault that she was favored by Shadow Weaver, that she always got the best from the witch while Catra had gotten the absolute worst. The abuse had put Catra in a bad mindset, one she was still trying to crawl out of. I’m sorry, I just... need some time to cool off.”

Adora forced a smile, “it’s okay... uh can we talk about it later then?”

Catra sighed “sure...”

“I’ll meet you back inside.” Adora said as she waved goodbye.

Catra was left alone to her thoughts, she wondered what would’ve happened had Adora noticed Shadow Weavers abuse, and jumped in to stop her. Why was Adora always trying to help her with everything but that? She didn’t need help destroying a machine, she needed help healing from her emotional trauma. Maybe she should seek that help in someone other than Adora, she was too dependent on her, even now after their separation. She planned to have a talk with Entrapta and Scorpia when the three were reunited.

Catra took a couple deep breaths to cool off and went back to the dinner party.


	12. Part 12 Super Pal Duo

When Catra returned the tension at the table was even worse, Bow and Glimmer looked extremely uncomfortable, Adora a little less but still so, and Scorpia was missing. Catra broke the silence, "uhh, where did Scorpia go?"

   The queen smiled "he's using the restroom."

   Catra glared "he?" 

   Abyssinia was cutting a piece of the meat on her plate, without looking up from the food she said, "oh, yes, I thought maybe you knew and were going along with his silly act, Scorpia is a boy."

    Catra gritted her teeth, "you mean Scorpia WAS a boy?"

   The queen smiled, "no sweetie Scorpia is a boy."

   Catra stood up slamming her fists on the table, "Scorpia is a Princess not a prince she's a girl!"

   The queen finally looked up from her plate. "Catra, where are your manners, and yes Scorpia-"

   Catra interrupted her. "Where are your manners! You don't have any respect for Scorpia's identity!"

    Abyssinia cleared her throat, "being a princess is an honor you can't just decide you're a princess because your parents didn't have any girl's." She was calm but clearly irritated. 

   "If Scorpia can't be a princess then I WON'T be one either and I refuse to be called your daughter." They stared up at Catra, "now where is your restroom?" She looked across the table for answers, Bow looked almost scared and Glimmer was clutching his hand. Abyssinia finally signaled one of her guards and he led her to the restroom.  
***  
   Scorpia sat in the dim light of the empty room, her knees pulled up to her chest and holding herself in an embrace. It started with a comment Abyssinia made about how Scorpia ate a lot, like a boy, said Abyssinia. That all escalated into the issue of Scorpia being born a boy, which wasn't right, princesses could only give birth to girls, thus the reason there is no princes. The queen made a speech about how being a princess is an honor and you can't just "decide" you wanna be a girl to become one. Scorpia was extremely uncomfortable, especially without a friend there, in a new environment pretty much alone. She tried to explain her situation that although she was born with the characteristics of a boy, she was still a woman. Abyssinia wasn't having any of it and bullied Scorpia until she left in tears.

   Scorpia sniffled to avoid snot running out of her nose, when a knock could be heard behind the door. She panicked, "umm sorry, someone's in here..." she stuttered her voice slightly cracking, a little sob could be heard from the stutter.

   "It's Catra,"  she heard muffled on the other side, she quickly opened the door. Catra stood on the other side, Catra never had much sympathy, but this time it was all over her face. She lunged towards Scorpia and hugged her as tight as she could, pushing her head into her shoulder. "I am so sorry I wasn't there." Scorpia wrapped her claws around the feline girl and rested her head onto her puff of hair, despite how rough it looked it was comfortable. Catra closed the door behind them.

   Catra pulled Scorpia over to the corner and they sat there, Catra with her arm around Scorpia, and Scorpia leaning into her chest. Scorpia sniffled, "do you think Abyssinia is right? Do you think I'm just being silly?"

   Catra sighed almost sounding annoyed, but Scorpia knew it wasn't at her, overtime the two had become each other's best friends. "Scorpia, you do not come across as a boy at all, you just seem to happy as a girl." Catra's harsh tone softened. "I haven't known you long but from everything I've heard from you, which is a lot, you talk a lot..." She teased. Scorpia giggled it was true, but she knew Catra didn't mind. "From what I know you seem so much happier like this, and I really think this is who you're supposed to be." 

   Scorpia's cheeks pulled her face into a smile. "Thanks Catra, I don't know what I would do without you."

   Catra nudged her side. "You would still be a strong amazing woman." She winked.

   Scorpia thougt of the happy memories she had in the Horde after she had met Catra, and then soon after, Entrapta. Her two best friends in the world, no her whole world. The ones she was willing to do anything for, even if it was running away from an evil group who would certainly destroy them for their betrayal. Scorpia frowned, "I miss Entrapta."

   Catra sighed, "a little break from the constant chatter about machines is nice, but I miss her too."

   Scorpia smiled rolling her eyes, "That's Entrapta for ya." The two laughed.

   After their burst of giggles Catra spoke. "We'll probably leave soon to go get her."

   Scorpia sighed in relief. "Good, I don't want to be here much longer."

   Catra scoffed. "Me too, I never thought my mother would be such an ignorant bitch."

   Scorpia gasped sitting up to face her friend, "Catra! Don't use that word!"

   Catra smiled and laughed, "What? It's true."

   Scorpia couldn't help but smile, "yeah, but I don't wanna hear those words from you again. You have to be a good kitty."

   Catra blushed her jaw dropped open. "Don't call me kitty!"

   She pushed at Scorpia's face, who only hugged her back. She thought of the first time they had met, she saw Catra and immediately adored her. Catra wasn't so quick to love, but she came around eventually. 

   Catra complained as Scorpia thought, she stopped when she realized Scorpia wasn't listening to a word she said. She stopped squirming too, "Okay let's go back now." Scorpia was a little nervous until Catra grabbed her hand and led her away.

Authors note:   
Finally the long awaited update. Sorry guys I'm really glad so many people are enjoying it though, I hope you guys like this. I really wanted to throw my head cannon that Scorpia is trans, but if anyone feels like I did something wrong, please tell me. I plan to add in a few more surprises like this one. Also I changed the title of the story and plan to change the cover for it too, since this story is more based on Catra herself.


End file.
